


Footloose... Or Something Like That

by indecisively



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisively/pseuds/indecisively
Summary: Modern! Wolfstar AU.Foster kid!Remus x Pastor's son! Sirius.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Footloose... Or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: homophobia, allusions to sexual assault, pedophilia.

“Remus, you’re being placed with another host family!”

Remus grew to hate those words after the fourth time he heard them. Bouncing from one foster house to another was exhausting. He would get there just in time for the start of school and be forced to attend some shitty public school where he wouldn’t make any friends because what’s the point? He was going to be gone by the end of the semester anyway— end of the year, if he was lucky.  
It didn’t help that his foster families didn’t really care for him either. Most of them were just taking kids in for the government aid. $1200 a month isn’t bad at all.

Remus shut his eyes, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his temple. The harsh winds outside made his broken blinds rattle against the window. His room wasn’t really well-kept. He was one of the lucky ones to get his own room, one that nobody dared to claim when Remus was away with a foster family because they all knew he would be back eventually. It didn’t matter how long Remus was gone, he’d be back.

He’s turning eighteen in a year. They can have his room then, though, he didn’t know why they’d want to. Sometimes Remus was ready to give up the shoebox space for a slightly larger room that he had to share. At least the doubles didn’t have a leaky roof where the droplets barely miss the foot of his twin size bed by an inch. He’s seen the doubles recently and they’ve upgraded the rooms a lot compared to how they looked when Remus first arrived.

He had hoped that they’d renovate his room next, but he knew they wouldn’t waste their money on him. He’d been in the group home for ten years now and he’s seen boys, his age, younger, and older, all get adopted and whisked away to their new suburban life. Remus just watched them go from his bedroom window.

Remus was what they’d call a lost cause. They’d never say that to his face, they’re not heartless, but he’s heard them use the term more than once. He’d started to believe it when he hit twelve and he was the boy who had been there for the most time. Remus used to cry about it at night, in the dark while everyone was asleep, but now he couldn’t care less. He’s a lost cause, so what? There are worse things in life than being that. He’d rather be a lost cause than be a—

“Going away again?” a voice snickered from the doorway.

Than be a fucking twat.

Remus didn’t have to open his eyes to know who was sneering by his door frame. The high pitched, annoying, voice told him everything he needed to know. Severus Snape, the other lost cause kid in the group home. He got here just a year after Remus did and Remus hated him ever since. Snape’s voice was so irritatingly shrill. Remus had hoped that once puberty hit him, his voice would be at the very least, tolerable, but that didn’t happen.

At sixteen, Severus Snape became more aggravating, and Remus didn’t know that that was even possible. Remus finally opened his eyes to see a scene that he’s seen a million times before. Snape, leaning against his door frame with a condescending smile on his pale face. He laughed, “You know you’re never gonna get out of here. Stop trying your luck, Lupin.”

“You’re just mad that at least a foster family wants to take me in and you’re stuck here eating government mashed potatoes until you’re 18.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Snape scoffed, “You’re just a source of income to these people.”

“Hey, I’d rather be worth $1,200 a month than nothing at all,” Remus barked back, getting up now to shut the door, “Get out. I have to pack.”

As the door slammed shut, Remus could hear Snape’s last remark, “Pack light.”

Remus closed his eyes, leaning his head against the creaking, wooden door. _Pack light_. It wasn’t like Remus had much anyway. Maybe a few band t-shirts that he stole from different houses that he was placed in in the past. He had one leather jacket— fake of course— that he stole from a Macy’s last year. It was becoming too small now, but he had to make do. Remus still had the same pair of black Chuck Taylors that he got three years ago from an older kid who was in the group home for a month. His feet were now starting to fill out the space so he didn’t have to tie the laces so tight anymore.

Remus picked up his only backpack and stuffed two pairs of black jeans, some underwear, his shirts, and some socks inside. The gray backpack was close to giving out and Remus knew he’d have to get a new one somehow. Maybe he’ll steal a new one. Backpacks were too expensive now and he rarely ever got allowances from his host families. Sighing, Remus pulled on his jacket and laced up his shoes, making his way down to the living space.

He turned the corner, allowing himself to hide behind the door to peek at who he’ll be living with this time. A big man sat across from the group directors, wearing a polo shirt and a fake smile. From under his sleeve, Remus could make out the start of a tattoo on his upper arm. Remus shuddered, able to see through the man’s facade.

“Remus!”

Remus blinked, frozen in place when the man’s piercing eyes met his. There was a tingle that ran down his spine, familiar with the look in the man’s eye. He’d seen this look before and he knew exactly what was next. Remus didn’t want to go.

“Remus, this is Mr. Fenrir Greyback, you’ll be staying with him for a while.” Dot, one of the new group home coordinators smiled, “Who knows, maybe you’ll stay there forever.”

_God, I hope not._

Remus forced a tight-lipped grin, slowly walking over to Greyback to prolong the inevitable, “Hi, sir.”

“Remus,” Remus had to stop himself from flinching. He never liked his name. Remus Lupin was an ugly name to begin with, but the way Fenrir said his name made it even worse. He smiled, showing off his crooked teeth that looked like canine teeth. This time, Remus couldn’t help but flinch when he touched his shoulder. Greyback’s touch was heavy, familiar. “I hope we’ll have some fun together.”

The coordinators’ eyes were staring him down, bright and hopeful that maybe Remus does have a chance after all. Remus didn’t want to seem rude so he spoke— it was more so a squeak but that’s all he could do, “Me too.”

He left with Greyback after that. He silently trailed after the man, scruffing the soles of his shoes against the hot pavement, which probably made them worse. Remus got in the blue pick-up truck— typical— wordlessly. He waited for Greyback to say something first. Remus learned that with people like this, he should wait to be addressed.

Greyback started the engine, flashing Remus another sinister smile before he began to drive off, “How old are you, Remus?”

Remus paused, unsure if he should round down his age. Maybe that will make him back off. He frowned when he realized that being younger would probably not work in his favor. In the end, he said his real age. _Seventeen_.

Greyback’s smile faltered a bit but his canine teeth were still on show. He nodded and pulled off the parking lot. Remus watched the group home disappear from view, as he always does whenever he’s picked up for a few months. He could make out the silhouettes of the other boys running about the home. His small room was tucked in the corner, the broken blinds giving way to let him see his barren space.

Remus lost track of how long he and Greyback had been driving for. He watched as the quiet countryside began to vanish from the skyline, only to be replaced by paved roads and buildings that seemed to rise from nothing. Greyback didn’t stop for anything, not even as they rolled through the big cities that Remus had only been in a handful of times. He figured people in the city were better off than most and a foster kid like him would be more a nuisance than a business opportunity.

Finally, the roaring of the engine began to quiet as the truck’s speed decreased. They were in the outskirts of the city now, a tiny town where people most likely knew each other’s name. It gave Remus a sinking feeling because he knew that he would stick out more like a sore thumb in this town. They probably never got new people, much less a new teenage-something foster kid.

He looked out the window, locking eyes with a boy outside of a church. The boy’s head was hanging low a moment ago, only lifting it when he heard the rumbling of Greyback’s truck. For a moment the boy’s eyebrows shot up, no doubt trying to place Remus in the picture of this quiet town. Remus almost didn’t notice the gushing cut on the boy’s cheekbone, droplets of red dripping down on his expensive polo shirt. He was too busy staring into the boy’s eyes. _Gray_.

“We’re close,” Greyback’s voice startled Remus out of his trance. He pulled himself away from the gravity of the boy in front of the church and faced the large man beside him. “We’re just around the corner.”

“Thanks,” Remus murmured, craning his neck to look back at the boy again, but he was too late. The trees that grew on the side of the road clouded his line of vision, the boy sinking into whatever unknown this town had to offer before Remus could even make out if the boy was a real person, or just a figure of his imagination.

* * *

Sirius stood unmoving beside Regulus, watching their parents curse the names of the Pettigrews. Sirius had heard a bit about what happened— James was a gossiper— but he didn’t know the full story. All he knew was that Peter Pettigrew, a mousy boy in his grade, was getting kicked out of the Black family’s private school and that there was talk of kicking out the Pettigrews from the church all together.

“Back straight, Sirius,” Walburga spat, harshly hitting him with the hand fan she carried around with her everywhere, “You look sloppy. Fix yourself.”

Sirius gulped, looking down at the carpet lining his father’s church office. The carpet was blood red and it always gave Sirius the creeps even when he was just a child. Regulus nudged his foot, urging him to look up. When he did, his parents’ eyes were piercing into his soul. Sirius was nervous.

“Sirius,” his father began, walking over from where he stood earlier— behind his desk as if it separated him enough from Sirius. He sat on the desk, rubbing his temples, “Did Peter Pettigrew have many friends?”

“No, not that I know of, Father,” Sirius replied. He never liked calling him ‘Father’ even if it was more so a sign of respect since they were in the House of the Lord. It’s been years since he actually considered any of these people family, besides Regulus, but even that relationship seems to be hanging on a thread nowadays, “I certainly never got along with him. James had a few classes with him, I think. He would know more.”

Walburga scoffed, “James Potter? Not like their family is any better.”

“I—”

Before Sirius could defend the Potters’ honor, Regulus spoke up. He shot Sirius a warning glance, already aware of what might happen if he continued to run his mouth to their parents. “Mother, I don’t think anyone would miss Peter, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“And they shouldn’t,” she tutted, already at ease once her favorite child had spoken. “Very well. It’s decided then, hm?”

Orion nodded, getting up from the desk, “Peter Pettigrew is to be expelled from the Black Family Religious School and the Pettigrews will be asked to find another church.”

“Father,” Sirius stepped forward, “May I ask why?”

“He’s a homosexual,” Orion said these words like they burnt his tongue. Perhaps, they did, Sirius decided. He shook his head, closing his record books, “That lifestyle will not be tolerated in our school, in our church! The Pettigrews ought to be ashamed of themselves, truly. Letting that boy run amuck with our children.”

“Repulsive,” Walburga added, opening up her hand fan again to give herself a cool breeze.

“I don’t think it’s fair that we kick them out over who their son decided to love.”

All movements stopped. Sirius could see Regulus shiver from the corner of his eye. The younger boy looked down at his feet, not wanting to see what might happen next. He had a feeling that it’ll end up just how it always did— with Sirius crumpled on the floor, blood gushing out of cuts given to him by their parents.

“Sirius,” Regulus whispered, peeking behind the curtain that his long hair created across his line of vision, “Please.”

Sirius ignored Regulus, tightening his jaw as he held his eye contact with his parents. Walburga shut her hand fan harshly against her palm, walking closer to Sirius like a predator would its prey. Sirius gulped, confident exterior slightly faltering.

“Don’t you ever—” Walburga’s fan connected with Sirius’ cheek, earning a gasp from the older boy. Sirius felt the blood trickle down his face, staining his shirt. Regulus let out a shaky breath, wincing as he watched the cut widen as Sirius tried to speak, “— defend people like Peter Pettigrew. Get out of my face.”

Sirius ran his thumb across his cheekbone, paling at the sight of his red-covered thumb. He said nothing else, walking backwards towards the exit of his father’s office. Regulus tried to follow him out but Walburga had an iron grip on the younger boy’s forearm, forbidding him from going after Sirius.

 _It’s okay_ , Sirius mouthed before disappearing from the room. He walked through the church, hiding his cut from the patrons littered across the pews. Sirius knew that none of the people here truly knew the terrible actions of Pastor Black and his loving wife. He was sure that they wouldn’t even believe him if he tried to speak up about it, and if he did, none of them would care. The churchgoers most likely agreed with the Black family beliefs.

He opened the large double doors, squinting when the light of the sunset hit his face. Angry tears slipped past his eyes, leaving hot streaks across his cheeks, mixing in with the red of his blood. He hated how he still cried even after years of their abuse. He’s seventeen! He knew he should know better by now, that they’ll always, always, stick with their conservative ways, and strike down anyone who dared to disagree with them— even if that meant their own flesh and blood.

Sirius wiped his nose on the back of his hand, coughing slightly to calm himself down. He looked up after hearing the rumbling of an engine, the familiar blue truck of Fenrir Greyback coming into view. Sirius never liked him. His parents, however, loved Greyback. The Lord only knows why.

Sirius was about ready to head back inside, ready to face his parents once more, when he noticed another person in the truck. A boy his age, it seemed. He was looking out the window, a dazed look clouding his eyes. His lips curved softly, slightly parted, causing the glass of the window to fog a bit as he breathed out. The boy locked eyes with Sirius, his eyelashes fluttering against the tops of his cheeks as he blinked wildly. Sirius tilted his head, watching the truck drive away from him, but he wanted to stare at the strange boy some more. He’d never seen him before.

He watched the truck make a familiar turn into Greyback’s street. Sirius already tried to conjure up a mental image of the boy, not wanting to forget him. A hand rested upon his shoulder, waking him from his longing gaze. Regulus was now beside him, a few ice cubes wrapped in a paper towel in his outstretched hand.

Sirius accepted it, “Thanks, Reg.”

“No problem,” Regulus stood beside him, watching the sunset in front of their town. He turned his body towards Sirius, his voice low when he spoke again, “Sirius, can you just… Y’know? Just let them say whatever they wanna say so you don’t get hurt again.”

“What they’re saying isn’t right.”

Regulus sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a trait he inherited from Sirius, “I never said it was right. I’m just tired of watching you get beat up, alright? You know you can’t change mom and dad.”

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try,” Sirius said.

“You’re going to end up dead if you keep it up.”

“Then I’ll die trying.”

Regulus snorted, half-expecting this response from his older brother. He shoved Sirius slightly, his grin widening when Sirius sent him a smile back. Regulus didn’t want to say it out loud, afraid that he would sound too dependent, but he didn’t want Sirius to die trying. He wanted his brother around, even if nobody else wanted him.


End file.
